Just an Empty Canvas
by Ella Ichijou
Summary: A new Nobody had been created in the World that Naver Was. Her number? 0. And she seems to have a spitting feminine image of Zexion. But for some reason, her lifeless eyes just draw him to her. What will happen when he sacrifices himself to protect her?


_**Just an Empty Canvas {A Zexion one shot}**_

_**The organization sat in their thrones, awaiting the arrival of their new member. But then all heard the great doors creak open, and walked in a girl, looking almost the age of Roxas. Maybe a bit shorter than half an inch. She had long silver hair with streaks of snow that fell over her shoulders like it would the sky. It was also parted so far on the left, it hid her right eye, like it did with Zexion. But they could all see a determined snowy eye. She looked like an empty canvas waiting for someone to fill it with color. Her cloak fit her small form perfectly, complimenting her pale skin, her hands closed into soft fists. Her hair then draped over her shoulders as she came to a halt in the center of the throne room. Everyone was speechless as they stared at the new nobody in wonder, some in awe. Axel crossed his arms with a sly smirk, Roxas sighed, Demyx raised an eyebrow, and Marluxia slowly looked at her, and Zexion, thinking that they looked alike, but only put a hand under his chin and smiled softly, thinking that they look alike, but are they alike? She looked up at the leader, Zenmas. An amused smirk brushed his lips. **_

"_**Members of the organization, today, stands before us is the newest member of the organization. Number 0, Zezioxon," Zenmas started. "But this is all the information that has been gathered after her creation, but I want her element and heartless by tonight. You all have all day, someone help her and report to me by that time." Everyone nodded in understanding, their curiosity hidden in their normal expressions. Zenmas waved them as a dismissal and Zezioxon immediately bowed to the leader and swiftly left the throne room. The rest of the organization began to descend from their thrones. **_

"_**Keep in mind that she is just like the rest of you, so treat her as you would treat each other," Zenmas boomed before he left. Axel strode over to Roxas who had just got off his oversized chair.**_

"_**Whattya think that means?" Axel looked down at him. Roxas just shrugged, not really caring. **_

"_**I think what Zenmas means is that she was created by someone else. She isn't like you or me who just joined to get our hearts back," Demyx came along with his hands behind his head, a slight smirk on his face. **_

"_**I still don't get it," Axel looked at him with a slight agitated look.**_

"_**I think it looks like she needs a hug!" Marluxia sang, dragging along Zexion.**_

"_**How does this regard me?" Zexion grumbled loud enough for everyone to hear. Marluxia just shrugged, still a smile on his face.**_

"_**I think I'll dye her hair pink like me," he smiled wider.**_

"_**No, I'm going to dye her hair blonde," Demyx came back with his hands on his hips.**_

"_**No, I - "**_

"_**Why are you two hyperactive morons arguing about dyeing her hair, assuming that shouldn't be her hair color," Saiix walked up in his unpleasant manor and his arms across his chest.**_

"_**Well, is it?" Demyx looked at him stupidly.**_

"_**Yes, Zenmas created her that way," Saiix replied.**_

"_**Created?" Vexen, the organizations scientist came over with a strange smirk on his face. Saiix sighed.**_

"_**Zezioxon is an artificial nobody. She was a heartless who was given a heart and then taken away after she developed a body of her own. The reason why she was given the number 0 was because he began this before the organization came into existence. But somehow, she wasn't able to develop a particular eye or hair color, but Zenmas liked the way it looked. So there," Saiix explained.**_

"_**That's interesting. It'll give her character someday," Vexen walked away. Saiix walked off too. **_

"_**That settles it! I think someone needs a hug!" Marluxia ran out of the room with his arms in the air, ready to tackle Zezioxon in a killer embrace. Zexion sighed.**_

"_**No Marluxia! Me first!" then Demyx ran after him. Then the others decided to follow.**_

_**Zenmas had caught up to Zezioxon and put a hand firmly on her shoulder, which made her jump a little, not all reflexes having kicked in. **_

"_**Oh, Master Zenmas, it's just you," Zezioxon looked behind her, seeing her calm creator. **_

"_**What do you think of the other organization members?" he asked. She turned her head, saying nothing.**_

"_**I know you can speak, I just heard you do so." Zenmas added sternly**_

"_**I wasn't looking around much, sir, I'm sorry," Zezioxon replied softly.**_

"_**You should take in your surroundings, even if it's little by little. You haven't been out long enough yet, and you don't have to use titles, Zezioxon," he came back calmly, not wanting to be angry with someone he considered his own. "You got that?" She nodded. Zenmas turned to go down another corridor. "Don't get into trouble, okay?" She nodded again and he left her alone.**_

_**Marluxia silently bounded down the hall, Demyx sprinting to catch up.**_

"_**I'm going to say hi first!" Marluxia smirked towards Demyx and stuck his tongue out at him chibi style. **_

"_**No you're not! Demyx screamed. They rounded another corner. Zezioxon was becoming in range of sight. Marluxia got faster. Demyx could hardly keep up. **_

"_**I think someone needs a hug!" Marluxia pounced into the air with his arms out in front of him, ready to tackle Zezioxon in a massive hug.**_

"_**Not before me!" Demyx screamed. Zezioxon seemed to notice and turned around, then her eyes widened to the sight of the pink haired nobody flying towards her, the Mohawked one going after him. Then, they collided. Zezioxon yelped a little.**_

"_**Hello! My name is Marluxia, okay?" He smiled widely at her. She just stared at him.**_

"_**get your retarded hands off her, flower power man!" the blonde nobody tried to pry the other off, but Marluxia had a strong embrace.**_

"_**Will you two hyperactive morons cut it out!" someone called from the back of the two older nobodies. Demyx and Marluxia pouted.**_

"_**No fair!" the cried in unison. A red headed guy with a shorter blonde boy with him, and a slated haired guy trailing behind.**_

"_**Axel is right, you are acting really childish," he said, slightly opening a bored dark, deep blue eye, the other being hidden by his hair. Zezioxon stood there, staring at him. The spiked red came up and pushed the pink and blonde haired boys away. **_

"_**The name's Axel. Got it memorized?" he leaned down over Zezioxon. She looked up at him and nodded with serious eyes. He smirked.**_

"_**Don't have to look like that. I ain't gonna fight you. Especially if you need to be taught how to. Got it memorized?" he nearly let out a laugh. He stood back up. "This is Roxas." He turned to the blonde one a little taller than her. "Then this is Zexion." He pointed to the other. Zezioxon nearly blushed. She'd just met him, and she already liked him. Like love at first sight. What'll she do now? **_

_**Zexion's P.O.V.**_

_I couldn't believe I was following these lunatics. I had better things to do._

"_Will you two hyperactive moron's cut it out!" Axel suddenly yelled._

"_No fair!" I heard Marluxia and Demyx whine together. It actually was fair._

"_Axel is right, you are acting very childish," I agreed with the pyro, seemingly. I looked down at her, and I thought I would have seen it snowing where she was standing, if I hadn't taken a better look at her. I was glad that my hair concealed most of my expression, but I knew that I somehow liked that girl, and maybe Marluxia was correct about one thing, she almost resembled me in such a way, we could be mistaken as brother and sister. To me, she looked so frail, like snow. She looked like she was actually waiting for somebody to fill her lifeless eyes with color. But somehow, I though she looked beautiful in my eyes. How they seemed to glisten like pure diamonds._

"_Come on. We're going to find your heartless and all that crap. Got it memorized?" Axel pulled on the girl's hand and led her to a room the members of the organization would spar or battle in. I crossed my arms and sighed as Marluxia hauled me off to watch._

_**Authors P.O.V.**___

_Zezioxon stood at one end of the large, all white room. No one on the other. Instead, they were huddled together in the corner. Axel wanted to help her find her heartless, Roxas didn't want to participate in anything, and Demyx was afraid of hurting a girl. Although, Marluxia was debating on how to get Zexion and Zezioxon to fight._

"_Marluxia, I'm not going to do it, if that is what you are thinking about," Zexion cut him out of his thoughts._

"_Hey, rose petals, why don't you fight her?" Axel turned to Marluxia. Axel's power was big, but his scythe was pretty lethal._

"_Do I have to? I mean, Zexion can't necessarily hurt her with illusions, but I can do some damage," Marluxia pouted some._

"_That's the whole point, Pinkie Pie," Axel dragged Marluxia onto the battle floor. Zezioxon looked like she tensed up a little. With a sigh, Marluxia brought out Graceful Dahlia(the name of his weapon)as flower petals danced around him._

"_Besides, you two look like complete opposites!" Demyx called from the sidelines. Marluxia sighed._

"_I'll try not to hurt you, Okay?" Marluxia called. Zezioxon nodded. Then, Marluxia went for her. He held his scythe behind his head, ready, but not wanting to swing at Zezioxon. Luckily, he didn't swing as hard, and she dodged it by a couple of seconds, but he wasn't so lucky when he spun too fast, weapon out in front of him, catching onto her cloak, going through into her skin, and throwing her into the wall on the other side of the room. She cried out in pain as she crashed into the wall pretty hard, blood soaking her cloak, some on the floor, and on the tip of his scythe. Axel had to keep Demyx from going after Marluxia, Roxas looked up in surprise, and Zexion just stared, wide eyed. Suddenly, the room faded to pitch black. No one could see anything. Well, at least those who didn't make the lighting in the room at it's state of being. The only thing Marluxia could see was a pale shine of crystal eyes. Zezioxon's pained eyes. They rose, to his surprise, and disappeared. Realizing after a moment she might have been able to leap over him and attack while from behind, he moved out of the way as he heard the sound of something cutting the air. The light came back, but only enough to Zezioxon in a defensive stance, a flute the size of a staff taller than her in her left hand. As well as a couple of drops of her blood on the floor under her. Marluxia got into a defensive stance as the lights came back completely as they all heard a very loud whistle in the form of a depressing tune coming from Zezioxon's lips. Then, something white circled around her, above her, more than ten feet tall in the shape of a phoenix. It's wings outstretched on either side of her. It was like her eyes, the color of snow, with the symbol on all heartless that ran across it's head down it's back, and along it's wings in black. It's eyes black as well. That must have been her heartless. It was now a wonder to Marluxia on how she became all that with just a single shadow. Demyx, Roxas, Zexion and Axel stared in awe. Marluxia couldn't let his guard down now. It looked like she might be looking for a killing spree now. Or at least a Marluxia death hunt. That he didn't want to think about. She rose off the ground with the help of her heartless, and it looked to him like it was consuming her will to fight, giving her the want to return the wound he accidentally gave her. It disappeared completely, giving off a glow around her form. Then, she sped after him, a couple inches from the floor. He sprinted towards her, Graceful Dahlia at his side. Suddenly, she disappeared in front of him, then, he felt a sharp pain in the nape of his neck, and travel down his body, then his sight became blurred as he lost consciousness._

_Zezioxon landed on her feet as the eleventh member of the organization was defeated, or at least passed out. She staggered as her weapon disappeared, blood still flowing from her wound. She held the gash as she was about to lose too. Arms caught her before she could hit the ground._

"_Zezioxon!" Axel called, but he was too late, she shared the same as Marluxia._

_Marluxia strode down the hall, towards Zezioxon's room. He knew she still lay there asleep, but that didn't stop him. He slowly turned the door knob and walked in, standing over her bed. Other than the slight cringe in her eyes, she looked peaceful, the way you're supposed to when you were asleep. _

"_I'm really sorry there, snowflake," he whispered._

"_Are you gonna stand there and talk to yourself?" Marluxia turned to see Axel, Roxas, and Demyx standing at the door._

"_You were the one who forced me to fight her, Axel," Marluxia crossed his arms. "I just want to know how to make it up to her. I have a feeling she'll hate me when she wakes up." he looked back at her._

"_Well, I got you beat there, 'cause I was the one who bandaged her up," Axel commented. _

"_I helped too, so she can't possibly can't hate me," Demyx cut in._

"_I'm not in this," Roxas put his hands up in defense. Marluxia sighed. Then, a light bulb lit up in his head. He whirled around with a triumphant look on his face._

"_I just got the greatest idea in the whole world!" he put his hands on his hips. Axel crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame. _

"_Okay, what?" he smirked._

"_The whole organization will be a part of a family to her. Then, she can't_

_possibly be mad at me! We, including Zexion will be the older brothers. Lexaeus will be the older cousin. Xigbar, Vexen, Xaldin and Luxord will be the uncles. Larxene will be the older sister, and Saiix and Zenmas will be the foster parents!" Marluxia got real animated. The other three sweat dropped. Then Demyx stood up straight._

"_I agree completely! I will do everything in my power to have her _

_acknowledge me as her brother!" Demyx held a fist up in declaration._

"_Hey, is there a party goin' on here? It's awful loud for this time of night," Xigbar walked up. "Is there something I should know?" Demyx turned as he nodded._

"_The whole organization should play the part of a family member to Zezioxon to make up for what Marluxia did to her!" he stated._

"_Oh, ya. I heard you hit a girl, with a sharp object," Xigbar paused before he mentioned "sharp object". Marluxia pouted a little. _

"_Well, I thought it might be a good idea, plus we might be able to get closer to her, and I think that Zexion might like her a little," he nearly mumbled. Xigbar and Demyx tried to hold in a laugh._

"_That emotionless dope?" Xigbar hit the doorframe to let out his amusement in a quieter way. "So who am I?" A bright smile grew on Marluxia's face._

"_You're an uncle!" he exclaimed. "We're the older brothers." he motioned for the rest of them._

"_I doubt Zexion will agree with this," Xigbar shook his head, a smirk still plastered on his face._

"_It will work! You'll see!" Marluxia stuck out his tongue as Xigbar walked away._

"_I think this might be a good idea. Who knows. How do you feel, Pop Rox?" Axel turned to Roxas. He just shrugged. Axel rolled his eyes and walked off, too. Roxas followed suite. Then Demyx waved bye. Marluxia turned back when he was alone._

"_Everyone will love the idea, you'll see!" he whispered one last time for the night, and turned out the lights, closing the door behind him._

_When everyone had decided to go to bed, the halls of the Castle that Never Was were empty of anyone, except for two others. They walked into Zezioxon's room._

"_So Marluxia actually did hurt her, Saiix?" Zenmas noticed the bandages under her cloak._

"_Yes, but it wasn't intended," Saiix replied._

"_So then, what is her ability and heartless?" Zenmas turned to him._

"_Zexion told me she can manipulate light and sound. Her heartless is in the shape of a silver phoenix," he replied again. Zenmas nodded, looking at his creation again._

"_That suits her. A phoenix is very graceful, and it sounds better than the other organizations' heartless," he smiled wickedly._

"_She should be up and around tomorrow," Saiix put in._

"_Good," then Zenmas walked out with Saiix at his side._

_Zezioxon woke up in a dark, windowless room: her room. She slowly sat up, the dull pain of where Marluxia had hit her coming back, but not too bad. She put a hand where the gash was. She could feel the bandages. That must meant she was alive._

"_I thought I was a goner," she whispered to herself. Zezioxon slid off the bed, then realizing she was still wearing her ripped cloak, and now not in her boots or gloves, but it didn't matter much. Some of the others probably weren't in their uniforms in the morning. She walked out of her room, into the already brightly lit hallway. She made it down to the dining hall, not seeing or feeling the slightest presence of any of the organization members. She walked into the large room. Only Lexaeus, Xaldin, Vexen, and Luxord were up right now. Only Luxord looked up from the table._

"_Hey, look there! It's our little survivor," he smirked at Zezioxon. She just looked at him. The others just grunted. Luxord frowned, rolling his eyes. _

"_Oh, here we go," then something hard landed on her back, making her slouch over. The pain in her wound came back. She wrapped her arm around it, moaning from it._

"_Zezioxon's awake! I'm so happy!" she heard Marluxia on her back. No reply came from number zero._

"_Oh, does it still hurt, Zezioxon?" he got of. She turned around and smiled._

"_No, it's okay, Marluxia," she lied. _

"_Are you mad at me?" he had an animated pouty face on. She cocked her head._

"_Should I be?" she asked. He smiled._

"_Yay! She's not mad at me!"_

"_Okay, but why would I be?" Zezioxon asked again._

"_Well, I thought you might have been upset that I hurt you so badly," he rubbed the back of his neck, a sheepish look on his face._

"_Well, I know it was an accident, so I don't have to be mad at you," she smiled up at him. He smiled back._

"_Sister!" Demyx flew right over Marluxia and grabbed her into a bone crushing hug. Zezioxon gasped as Demyx squeezed her whole torso, including her wound. _

"_Ow, Demyx." she managed to squeak out. The idiot he was, he thought she meant he was hugging her too hard. He didn't let go. Then she was pryed away from Demyx._

"_You ding dong! Don't you know she hasn't fully recovered yet, you hyperactive retard!" Axel scolded. Demyx looked at Zezioxon who was now sitting on the floor, a hand on her chest, breathing deeply._

"_oh, I'm so sorry!" he made an attempt to give her a bear hug again, but Axel pulled him back by the hair._

"_! Why do you have to be like this so early in the morning?" he squirmed. _

"_It's because you yave to be like this so early in the morning!" Axel shot at him. Demyx went limp and crossed his arms with a pout on his face. Zezioxon stared at Demyx's attire. He had dark blue pajama pants with bubbles on them, and a darl blue silk flannel, with the addition of dark blue slippers. Axel was in his organization uniform already. Marluxia had dark pink silk pj's, like Demyx, but bare feet. Axel dropped Demyx and he plopped down on the floor. Axel sighed as he went over and picked Zezioxon by the arms._

"_You do know that you're wearing the same cloak from yesterday," Axel pointed out. She ran a finger down the seam of where her cloak was ripped. She nodded. Axel sweat dropped._

"_She'll change sometime. Besides, I think it's tough!" Xigbar walked by. Zezioxon looked at him._

"_What's up, kiddo," he grinned. He had his organization uniform on too. Then Larxene walked by._

"_Hey, there sis'," she waved at Zezioxon. She cocked her head._

"_Sister?"_

"_Ya! I thought that it might be the only way I could make it up to you, so, now we're all family!" Marluxia exploded with animation. "I just don't know if Zexy will want to." He put a finger on his chin and made it look like he was thinking._

"_Ow!" Demyx yelped. The others looked in that direction to see Demyx holding the back of his head, wimpering. Behind him, resting a book on his shoulder was Zexion._

"_Not want to do what?" his only visible eye narrowed on Marluxia._

" _But why did you hit me for? it hurt!" Demyx turned to the slate haired boy, actually trying to hold back possibly fake tears. Zezioxon went over to him and put a soft hand where he was whacked. He looked at her._

"_It's okay, brother," she smiled. He smiled at her._

"_Awwww, you're so cute!" Demyx hugged her again, but in a little more gentle manner. _

"_We thought that the whole organization could be like a family to Zezioxon," Marluxia smiled. Zexion saw how Zezioxon treated Demyx. She looked up at him. Her smile, it was so warm. Zexion turned to hide the pink tint on his face. _

"_Sure," he sat down on the far end of the large dining table, reading the book he brought with him. Marluxia smiled at Zezioxon. _

"_Now we just need to see who will be the mommy, and the daddy," he put his hands on his hips._

"_Who's mommy and daddy?" Zenmas asked as he and Saiix walked by. Marluxia jolted a little. Zenmas stopped next to Demyx and Zezioxon. _

"_Well, I, uh, thought it might be nice if we all were like, a, uh, family?" Marluxia looked at him sheepishly. Zenmas grinned._

"_So, who's mommy, and who's daddy?" he crossed his arms._

"_Well, do you want to be the mommy, or the daddy?" the pink haired nobody began to twiddle his thumbs._

"_Alright, I'll be the father," he ruffled Zezioxon's hair. She looked up at him and smiled._

"_That means Saiix is the mommy!" Marluxia threw his hands up into the air. Saiix looked up from his place at the table. His eye began to twitch when he realized what his new title was. Demyx startded to spin her around in circles. She laughed at this. A sign of joy. It bounced of the walls, and reached everyones ears. Hearing it made their mood lighter. Perhaps there was more than her element; light and sound. To a couple, maybe bringing happiness to others was her essence. Who she really is. An addition to her power._

_After that, they were all gald that she was created. . ._

_**Zexion's P.O.V.**_

_I unnoticeably watched Zezioxon being pulled by Demyx to the table. He sat her down across from me, and he sat down next to her. Marluxia sat on her other side. Axel pulled Roxas somewhere else at the table. Demyx walked into the kitchen and came back out a moment later with maple syrup and a large stack of waffles. The big Kellogg waffles. He distributed them among him, her, and Marluxia. Demyx poured way too much syrup onto his breakfast, then pured some onto Zezioxon's, then handed it to Marluxia. Sadly, she only ate 1 ½ of her few waffles. Demyx scarfed his down, and the pink haired nobody ate his like a civilized being. Roxas, with his love for chocolate milk, came over and handed Zezioxon a cup of it, probably requested by Axel since he wouldn't ever give away his milk at will. She thanked him quietly and took a sip, then chugged the rest down. She held the cup in her hand befor Demyx asked if she was going to finish her breakfast. She put the cup down and pushed the plate to him. He finished it in a matter of moments. Then Axel came up behind her._

"_Well, why don't you get a new one of those on and we'll get started," he slammed his hands on the top of her chair._

"_And do what?" she turned to him. He smirked._

"_Pop Rox, this retard (points to Demyx), and I are going to give you a grand tour of Twilight Town. Got it memorized?" he leaned down a litle. Demyx cheered in his chair and Zezioxon nodded. Axel stepped mack to let her out. A couple of us watched as she walked back to her room._

_**FF Twilight Town Zezioxon's P.O.V.**___

_As we arrived in a new world, Twikight Town, our attire changed to blend in. I had changed into dark wash jeans with black and white VANS, a black hoody that had an explosion of instruments in white print (You'd see what I mean if you put 2 band folders together), and underneath was a white graphic tee with an explosion of instruments and shines, with a sillouhette of some person playinf the flute in the middle. The other three had outfits that siuted them. (Roxas in the outfit he wore in KH II. For the other 2, use your imagination)._

"_Okay, so this is the town square," Axel turned to me. We kept going, though, up a steep road, and to a train station. _

"_This is the train station . . .duh," Roxas said in near monotone. Then I followed them to a place that was almost hidded by other pathways and allys._

"_This Sunset Hill," Demyx breathed. It fit it's title. The view was breathtaking._

"_But we aint going there yet," Axel turned me back to the direction of town square. "We gotta go get the ice cream."_

"_Ya! It's called seasalt ice cream. You'll love it!" Demyx walked backwards in front of me. On our way there, the three of them talked about, uh, stuff. But we reached the town square again. Aexel turned to me._

"_Stay here. There's a long line, so it'll be a while, but we have to stay in line," he said. The three of them walked to the line, and I began to look around. As I did, I felt something strange. Something was calling me. It came from a place hidden by view of others. It felt like the presence of a heartless. A strong heartless. I couldn't let this pass. This was why I was created. Quickly, I darted towards the heartless. Hopefully I would be back by the time they get their ice cream._

_**A couple minutes later Axel's P.O.V.**_

_We had gotten our ice cream quicker than we imagined. I held both mine and Zezioxon's. The only thing was; she wasn't where she said she'd be._

"_Uh, where is she?" I aksed. We all looked around. Suddenly, there was a spike in aura not too far away. Then, a large bang along with a nearly audible shriek. At the same time, we sprinted towards the scene, dropping our ice cream at the same time._

_We reached Zezioxon, who was brutally thrown against a wall by a huge heartless. She yelped. Every couple of moments, the enclosed space began to get darker. It seemed to happen when she felt pain. If she could even hear pain without a heart. Slowly, she pushed herself to her feet, and her Golden Purity (name of wepon) appeared in her hand. She used it to help her get up. As she stood there, she leaned against it, using it's large size at an advantage. Slowly, she began to glow, probably summoning her heartless. As the liability in front of her prepared to attack, silver wings spread out behind her, about 15 feet on each side. The rest body and foot piece of her staff, leaving the head piece. A long blade appeared to replace what disappeared. They went for each other. She had her blade in front of her, ready to strike, but to no avail. The heartless was too strong, and grabbed her by the throat. We all jolted, leaning off the edge of the wall, ready to spring to her rescue, in our organization cloaks now. She struggled to get free, it's grip restrictiong her air passage ways. It threw her into the wall under us._

"_Zezioxon!" we called in unison. She didn't move. Her weapon disappeared. Ours appered. We jumped down at the enemy. Demyx stayed behind to check on Zezioxon._

"_If it happens that it gets to you guys, see to it!" I called behind me. I noticed Demyx nod in the corner of my eye. Then Roxas and I went for an attack._

_**Demyx's P.O.V.**_

_I nelt over Zezioxon, putting my hand on her shoulder, rolling her onto her back._

"_Zezioxon. Can You hear me?" I asked urgently. She opened her eyes slightly, although, her hair covered most of her face now. She looked up at me while cluching her existing wound. It looked like it was bleeding again. _

"_Crap," I whispered when I noticed._

"_Demyx…" she rasped, cringing._

"_Zezioxon, why did you go after that thing? You should have come to tell us," I scolded._

"_It was what I was made for, but I guess I wasn't ready for it," she forced out._

"_Well, Axel and Roxas are taking care of it right now, so don't worry. Don't talk," I put a hand an the one that held her bleeding gash. As I watched the battle from the corner of my eye, I also made sure Zezioxon's breathing didn't change from no more than the shallow heaving of her chest. As the time went by, I noticed her conciousness fading. Fast, and Axel and Roxas didn't even look half done._

"_Demyx! Take Zezioxon and get out of here! We'll be done soon though!" Axel yelled. I nodded. I turned my head to Zezioxon, but she wasn't awake._

"_Shoot," I took her bridal style, and opened a dark portal to The Castle That Never Was. I was met with Marluxia, who wasn't the brightest sunshine out there right then. He looked like his head was about to burst at the sight of more of her blood._

"_What the heck were you doing, Demyx! The objective there wasn't to get hurt you dingaling!" he shouted. Xigbar appeard out of nowhere, then banged his head against the wall._

"_It wasn't me! I swear! She went after a huge heartless while we weren't there!" I whined._

"_Why weren't you there with her?" Marluxia looked at me with sternly._

"_We were only allowed to get 2 ice creams per person," I said, faking sad look on my face to gain a little pity._

"_What did you do wrong this time," Zexion walked up. I didn't need this much hype. _

"_Well, she needs to be seen to, so bye," I turned on my heel and went to her room, leaving Zexion to look at my retreating form in concern._

_**FF that night Zexion's P.O.V.**_

_I stood by Zezioxon's bedside. She seemed peacefull in her sleep, but it looked like her cheek still bothered her by the way she was trying to avoid it touching the pillow._

_FLASHBACK_

_Zezioxon walked into the common (that never was). We all turned our heads in surprise that she was on her feet again. Demyx ran to her._

"_Zezioxon! Why are you out of bed? Isn't your wound still bothering you?" he gripped her shoulders._

"_It's alright Demyx onee - san. It was re - bandaged, and my head doesn't hurt anymore," she said softly. That was the longest thing she had said since yesterday. Her voice sounded like tiny bells, just soft enough to be heard as a whisper. Xigbar looked away from the scene, as did Roxas. Demyx pulled her over to Marluxia, Axel, Roxas and I. Just as she was about to sit inbetween Marluxia and I, the doors opened, revealing Zenmas in his not so happy moods._

"_Zezioxon," he boomed. She hurried over and bowed in front of him. As she looked up, he slapped her. Square across the face. It was loud enough to be heard across the room, Vexen turning from the large windows with a shocked expression on his face. We all were. Demyx's and Marluxia's mouth's hung wide open. Everyone elses' eyes popped out of their heads. Even mine. The force of his hand shoved her head to the side. She didn't move. _

"_How could you have managed to hurt youself yet again?" his voice bounced against the walls, his expression obviously past angered. _

"_It was what you created me for, mi' lord," she replied quietly._

"_You attacked a level 12 heartless, when you weren't ready for it," Zenmas said even louder. Her head hung in shame._

"_I know, and I give my deepest appolegies, lord Zenmas," her voice shook, barely audible._

"_I don't want you to get into trouble left and right, like a few in this castle. You hear me?" his voice went down barely a notch. She nodded._

"_Yes sir. You have my word," her voice cracked. Zenmas' eyes softened just a little and sighed._

"_Promise me," he turned, and left. She stood there for a moment. Demyx got up and walked over to her slowly. He gently touched her shoulder._

"_Zezioxon," he made his demenor as gentle as possible. She abruptly strode over to the double doors._

"_I am sorry, but I must retire," I could barely hear her as she left all of us in worry._

"_It's only four in the afternoon," Demyx slouched over in defeat. Everyone slowly went back to their business, but I was the only one who kept my gaze on the small puddle of tears. The one who left it? The one who has the most emotion without a heart out of all of us._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"_Zezioxon, I think I've fallen for you. If that is possible," I whispered. She couldn't hear me, but At least I said it. She cringed, rolling over onto her side facing me. Her hand laid next to her head, seemingly waiting for someone to take hold of it. Her finger joints twitched as she grimaced in her sleep again. I sat on her bed and entertwined my fingers with hers. They were so cold. She murmered something inaudible. Although, I thought I heard 'I'm sorry'. What was she sorry for now? Perhaps it was just a dream. I tightened my grip slightly. Did Zenmas really care, or was it just an act? I really don't think that will reveal itself. After one last squeeze, and I let go, standing from her bed. This seemed out of character of me, but I can have secrets of my own, right?_

_Authors P.O.V._

_A couple days went by, and Zezioxon was recovering at a quick pace. She took it easy for a few days, but got back into training by her own free will after she thought it wouldn't cause her much pain. She had gone through almost every organization member. Including Zexion. That match wasn't much work at all. Axel was a tuffy, Xigbar went down in a couple of seconds, and Demyx was just having fun. After 8 members, there was barely any sign that she was ever hurt. She had even gone back to Twilight Town with Demyx, Axel, and Roxas to get ice cream again and enjoyed them on Sunset Hill. It was very magnificent to watch the sun go down with close friends. By then, Zenmas hd forgotten about the whole Heartless incident. That relieved her, and she was happy again, until one morning when she had woken up and gone to the common fully dressed. Although, it was empty. No sign of anyone so far. She looked for her friends everywhere. It began to worry her that they had gone on a mission without her or something,_

"_Zezioxon!" she heard Demyx call behing her. She turned to see Demyx running after her, stopping in front of her and catching his breath._

"_Man, I've been looking everywhere for you. Where have you been?" he panted, hands on his knees._

"_I - I was looking for you, onee - san," she clasped her hands behind her back._

"_Oh. Well I was told to tell you that more than half of the organization went to Castle Oblivion to eliminate Sora," he stood up, a serious expression on his face now. "And many or none will come back." She froze at that comment._

"_They left early this morning, but only Marluxia and Axel went to see you before they left. You were still asleep, so they didn't stay long. They wanted to tell you that if they don't come back, they wanted you to know that they care about you a lot, and they wish you best. But Xigbar, Roxas, Saiix, Zenmas and I are still here. Everyone else is gone," Demyx continued._

"_Even Zexion onee - san?" she was at the verge of tears. Demyx solemly nodded._

"_He may never come back either. Sora could kill them all," Demyx averted his gaze from hers. She too didn't look at him, hanging her head, her hair covering her face so he wouldn't see the tears streaming down her face._

"_It's very easy to kill a heartless. We have no hearts, so with our only way to sustain life being excluded, all you gotta do is cut 'em up real good, and soon, they'll turn to mist, becoming apart of what will soon be Kingdom Hearts. Sora doesn't want us to accomplish this. Somehow, he finds this a bad thing, so he wants to stop us. He doesn't want us to have a heart," Demyx said even softer. "He's more powerfull than a few of us. Some of them went on the mission. They might be the ones to go down first." Zezioxon knew Zexion was one of the ones who weren't going to be able to hold themselves against this Sora. She couldn't imagine him dead. Or could she anyone else, but she loved him. Even if he didn't, but she wanted to do the best in her power to protect him, and everyone else after she knew what their power was like. She broke down, falling to her knees and sobbing. She covered her face with her hands. She felt Demyx wrap his arms round her to comfort her. Stroking her hair to sooth her, but it didn't help at all this time._

"_It's okay. I have faith they'll come out of this alive, so you should too," he had a feeling why she felt this way was because she liked Zexion a lot. He had a feeling that he was right, so he better stay alive for her well being._

"_But I can't do anything, Demyx! I can't go without Lord Zenmas being angered with me. I want to go and help, but I can't! Tell me what I should do!" she sobbed into his cloak. He rested his head ontop of hers._

"_I dunno anymore, Snowflake. I think it's time you figure that one out for yourself," he cooed. She cuddled closer to him._

"_I don't think I have any alternatives. This isn't a battle. I just cant take out my staff and takle it," she whispered._

"_Hmm, well, you'll have to use your head and figure it out," he sighed. "And I can't help you win it either."_

_FF next day_

_The day passed. Zezioxon's spent in her had taken what Demyx had said, and thought about it, but couldn't come up with anything._

"_The only thing I can come up with is going and seeing to his rescue," she said to herself. By the end of the day, she decided she was going to Castle Oblivion and take Sora by surprise._

_FF next day_

_Zezioxon woke up in the morning, the thought of saving the ones she cared about was engraved in her head. She dressed quickly and skipped breakfast. She paced in her room, finding the courage to go on her first real mission. One where she might get hurt, maybe not. It all depended on whho Sora was. She stopped in the middle of her room, and opened a dark portal to wherever Zexion was._

_She stepped out to see Zexion and Axel in the distance with a kid like Roxas with brown hair spiked in every direction, holding a Keyblade like Roxas. That must have been Sora. She jumped as he threw Zexion back hard, but she didn't dare speak. Axel attacked him with his Chakrams, but Sora blocked it, throwing him back too. The two loked like they were out of steem. Sora stared in their direction. That was her chance to get at this Sora. Manipulating the sound around her, making her fast footsteps silent, she sprinted fot the enemy, Golden Purity now in hand. She held it above her head, but Sora seemed to scense her. He turned quickly and parried with his Keyblade. He seemed surprised._

"_Who are you?" he asked._

"_Zezioxon. Organization number zero. The one who is going to kill you. You must be Sora. The one who wants to kill us so we can't obtain what we don't have," there was venom in her every word. Sora looked at her in wild confusion. She pushed him back during his time of non - defense._

"_What do you mean what you don't have, and how can you be ranked zero?" he asked again._

"_You want to stop us of achieving what we all joined together for. The only thing that brings us to a diversity; the absence of a heart," she swung her staff to her side, ignoring the shocked faces of the other two, her voice fierce with anger._

"_B- but, that isn't how everyone else saw it," Sora blurted out._

"_That is because we are taken as the bad guys, just by perhaps looks? Ha. You gotta look farther than that. I was created so you would realize that. I am the only organization member with a heart," She got ready to strike him again. Sora got up quickly._

"_Wa- wa - wa - wait! The only reson you've done this was to get your hearts back?" he said, waving his hands in front of him. She nodded. _

"_So, those heartless that infest Hollow Bastin and stuff. That was game for you?" he cocked his head._

"_No. Those were lost hearts who needed guidance so they could become part of the peace we want to posses," she shook her head. "Without our hearts, we aren'y human like you, and if you want to stop us from being like you, Sora. You are a liability, and the liabilities must be eliminated." She pushed hard on her foot and shot towards him. He held his Keyblade in front of him and blocked the attack._

"_Wait, so, if you get your hearts back, will you leave us alone?" Sora asked._

"_We were never in your way, you just chose to step in for idiotic purposses. But if that is how you want to consider it, so be it," she didn't move. Sora dropped his weapon down to his side and got out of her way._

"_Then I won't stop you from gaining peace," he walked to the direction of the exit. Zezioxon suddenly got chocked up._

"_Thank you, Sora," he nodded with a smile before stepping through the door. She smiled faintly too before Golden Purity faded from her grasp. She heard her name being called before she fell forward into arms, those arms hugging her tight. She then broke into tears. She knew exactly who was embracing her, and she took that moment of security to hold him as tight as she could, not wanting to let him go._

"_Zexion, I thought you were gone," she sobbed, not caring what she was saying anymore. She felt his arms tighten their grip before her concousness slipped._

_Zexion's P.O.V._

_Axel and I stayed where we were as we watched Sora leave without a fight, but was worse was that I found out why she seemed to differ among all of us. She had actual feelings. She had a heart. It didn't seem to make sence though; she had a heartless, but she saved all of us, because she was different._

"_Zezioxon!" Axel called beside me before sprinting of after her. I followed as I caught her before she fell on her face. I felt tears soaking my cloak as she grabbed onto me._

"_Zexion, I thought you were gone," she tightened her grip. I froze for a second, not knowing how to react at that, but I held her as tight as I could. I will let her enjoy this momentary dream. I will let her enjoy the warmth that I gave her before she was overcome by sleep, feeling her heartbeat that I wish I had slow down into a soft, mellow thump._

"_Zezioxon?" Axel murmured._

"_She will be fine," I picked her up bridle style as Axel stood up too, looking at me with a confused expression._

"_Man, Zenmas is going to be ticked," Axel scratched the back of his head._

"_With the immense absence at the castle, he wouldn't notice. I even doubt anyone saw her leave and think she's still in bed," I explained. He opened a dark portal._

"_Then lets make sure everyone sees it that way," Axel stepped in quickly and I followed, walking out, standing in front of her bedroom door._

"_Let's go," Axel said in a hushed voice before turning the knob quickly. I strode over to her bed and placed her under the covers. Axel left the door adjar before coming over._

"_Man, I've never heard her talk so much at one time," he still said in a hushed manner. "And I've never seen you act like that." He glanced at me. I shrugged._

"_I can if I want," I commented in monotone._

"_It must almost be noon right now," Axel glanced at her clock. There heard a niose at the door. We turned at the same time to see Demyx at the door, a shocked expression on his face._

"_Oh my god! I can't believe you two are back already! I didn't mmfnm,"Axel rushed over to him and slapped his hand against his mouth because of his loud mannor. _

"_Shut up you nitwit!" Axel hissed as he pushed the door closed with his foot. Demyx pulled his hand away._

"_Wait, did Zezioxon go to Castle Oblivion?" he asked. I nodded._

"_Ya, and she saved our butts, too," Axel stood at the foot of her bed._

"_Is she alive?" Demyx asked, panicked. Axel rolled his eyes._

"_Yes, idiot, or else she wouldn't be laying right here at this moment," he rumbled. Suddenly, I heard footsteps. Demyx rushed over and unzipped her cloak a little and pulled her hood off her shoulders a little before tucking the comforter under her chin. He got back into a natural position before Marluxia walked in._

"_Oh, hey. I didn't see you guys when we all came back. I guss you sent Sora running for his money huh?" he smiled confidently._

"_yep. He didn't even see what hit him," Axel waved his hand in the air like it was nothing._

"_Ya! Axel said that when they were finished, he didn't know which side was up," Demyx nodded, going along with it. I nodded too._

"_Alright," Marluxia nodded as he walked to Zezioxon's bedside._

"_she still asleep?" he whispered. We nodded._

"_Ya, she had a ruff night when she found out about you all at Castle Oblivion," Demyx nodded._

"_Well, I hope se has a appetite when she wakes up, 'cause we are gonna cellebrate like there is no tomorrow!" Marluxia walked out, and Demyx sighed._

"_Actually, she _gave Sora the talk of his life. It was the only time I hope to ever see that again. I didn't think I'd ever see her like that," Axel shuddered after Marluxia was out of sight. 

"I hope you're right, "Demyx stepped out too. Axel and I followed, but I was the one who was going to see her wake up first later.

FF later that night 

As the party went on downstairs, me being the killjoy of the group stayed at Zezioxon's bedside to await her awakening. Slowly, I stroked her hair, having pulled her boots and her gloves off. After a while, she stired and opened her eyes that shone like dimonds in the near dark.

"Mmm, where am I?" she mumbled.

"You're at The Castle That Never Was," I replied. Her gaze shot up to me.

"Zexion?" she asked. I nodded.

"Wha - what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I didn't want to be at the party, so I decided to stay here and be the first one to see you wake up," I replied softly, leaning in a little. Her eyes widened a little. I pushed her hair from her face.

"You know, why would you only want us to see one, but be able to see two eyes with as much beuty as the jewel itself?" I asked.

"It's just how my hair falls naturally," she replied. I sat up strait again.

"I see. It is probably impossible to say without a heart. Although, I think part of yours had definitely come to be part of all of us here," she looked at me contently. "But I think I've fallen for you, Zezioxon." I heard her gasp. I leanedd down and kissed her forehead.

"Yes, I've fallen deeply in love with you. Your smile, your laugh, your determination. Everything," I whispered.

"Yes, and only someone with a heart would share those fellings, and someone with a heart would return them," she whispered back. I stroked her cheek.

"This would seem out of character for me, but I think it was you who gave those feelings to me," I then pressed my lips softly to hers. I left my eyes open just a crack to notice how long it took Zezioxon to respond, but she slowly melted into it. I cupped her cheek as I pulled away. She eased back down into her pillow. 

"You don't know how many emotions filled me when I saw you," she breathed.

"I could say the same, if even just a little," I agreed. She breathed quietly as I stroked her hair again, watching her. She seemed like there was something missing. I knew I had, but she completed me. She's just an empty canvas waiting for someone to fill it with color, and I think I could do just that. I'll be with her, even when we get our hearts back. I just hope no one will catch wind of this soon.

"I love you,"

"Ya, me too. A lot,"

END


End file.
